Speak Now
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: I knew what I was doing was wrong. But I had to do it. For myself. For him. Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now', sequel to 'Last Kiss'. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Speak Now**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'.**

**A/N: hello again to all!**

**This is the sequel to my other fic, 'Last Kiss', so if you haven't read that yet, maybe you should.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

I knew what I was doing was wrong.

I knew it.

But I had to do it.

For myself. For what I want.

For him.

Seriously, no one viewed me as the girl who would dare to do anything.

Everyone expected so much of me: be the female hero, uphold rightful laws for the community, get married, raise a family.

No one saw me as the girl who would barge in on a solemn occasion.

But, most importantly, no one saw me as the girl who would barge in the wedding of Draco Malfoy.

Everyone had expected me to lie around, moping.

To be a girl.

Well, I wasn't like that.

I would not sit around, letting the minutes pass as the horrible event took place.

I would not let myself lose him.

**_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_**

**_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_**

I grabbed my purse and fixed my light pink dress.

If I was going to destroy this wedding, I was going to do it in style.

I took a deep breath and assessed my plan carefully once again.

Knowing I had enough confidence to do this, I Apparated to the Victorian Gardens in Verona, Italy.

I landed in the garden behind the chapel. I trampled on a bush.

"Damn it," I muttered. I steadied myself on one of the window panes, only to hear a conversation going on.

"I never expected it, quite frankly," I heard a male voice say.

_Blaise Zabini, _I thought.

He was invited to our wedding too...the wedding that never took place.

"True," said a high-pitched voice. "I thought Draco and Hermione were going to end up together...they were so much in love."

I bit my lip to keep from crying.

Someone snorted. "Please, Pansy," said the arrogant, cool female voice.

It was the voice of Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's sister.

"That relationship was meant to crash and burn, not evolve," she drawled. "It was pretty obvious Draco was just playing the Muggleborn."

I shook my head. The words were like a whiplash at my insides.

"I don't think so," Blaise disagreed. "I know Draco. He's never been happy with anyone but her. His happiness with Astoria is still nothing compared to his happiness with Hermione."

"I agree," said Pansy. "Draco isn't...vibrant anymore. He doesn't seem happy anymore."

I swear I could _hear_ Daphne roll her eyes. "Say what you want. My sister and Draco are perfectly happy, and that's how it's supposed to be. Not him and some filthy Mudblood."

It took a lot of effort to keep myself from bursting in there and claw her eyes out.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that," said Pansy quietly.

I was taken by surprise. Pansy was...defending me?

It was silent for a moment. It seemed as though the others were taken by surprise too.

"What did you say?" Daphne roared.

"She said," said Blaise, "don't talk about Hermione like that. And, come to think of it, I agree. Hermione did a lot of good to this society."

"I grow weary of contradictions," said Daphne. "It's her fault this society is no longer as it should be. We Purebloods have lost our place: to be above all."

"You still don't believe that, Daphne, do you?" said Pansy. "Voldemort wasn't even a Pureblood himself. He was twisted."

Daphne sighed angrily, and I could hear couch springs as she stood up.

"Say what you want," she said again. "This wedding is going to be success, and Hermione won't be here to stop it."

The door opened, and a loud bang echoed through the room.

Sensing that the ceremony was starting, I made my way to another open window, and hid behind the curtains.

**_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out, and they said 'Speak now'_**

The ceremony was beginning.

I pressed my back against the wall, barely seen through its exquisite trimmings.

There were a lot of ex - Death Eaters at the wedding. I shuddered at the villainous atmosphere.

Suddenly, something that sounded like a death march started to play.

I gaped, appalled.

Draco and I would have never chosen _that _kind of song for our wedding.

**_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march _**

**_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be_**

I peeked out just a little bit.

Large guards were probing the area. I saw Daphne conversing with one of the guards: she looked like she was giving orders.

She gestured toward her hair, and made spiral shapes.

I guess she was referring to my own hair.

It seems that I was uninvited, and that's how it should be.

I stole a glance at the end of the aisle.

Draco stood there, looking ridiculously handsome.

My heart started pounding, and I had to keep myself from sprinting toward him and kissing him.

Would I really be able to do this?

He ran a hand through his shiny pale blond hair.

His grey eyes were darker than before; they looked more like chrome now.

His jaw was clenched tightly, like he was about to undergo a torturous pain.

The chapel doors opened.

Astoria entered, her long, pastry shaped dress floating.

Her hair was piled up into an inelegant bun; it was too complicated for my style.

She had a big, gloating smile on her face, like she was a child about to receive a huge amount of candy.

She glided down the aisle...none too gracefully.

**_She floats down the aisle _**  
**_Like a pageant queen_**  
**_But I know you wish it was me_**  
**_You wish it was me_**

Draco looked at Astoria, his expression one filled dread.

He sighed, trying to relieve himself of tension.

He looked like he was about to puke.

I smiled. Seeing him react this way made my heart beat faster.

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_**  
**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_**

**_So don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_**  
**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_Your time is running out and they said speak now_**

My time was running out.

They had just finished saying their vows, and Astoria's smile was getting wider and wider.

I slipped out of the curtains.

I stole Harry's Invisibility Cloak just for the occasion; surely, he'd forgive me if he found out.

I threw it over myself, walked out of the shadows and sat down on one of the pews, beside someone I knew wouldn't rat me out.

"Hello, Hermione," whispered Luna. "I suppose you're here to mess this wedding up?"

As always, Luna knew too much just through observation.

"Yes."

She smiled sincerely. "I won't rat you out."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Oh, Hermione?" she said, tugging my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck," she winked, then turned to the nearly-married couple.

"Is there anyone in this assembly who has any objection against the union of these two young lovers?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for an objection.

Here was my chance.

My last chance.

I stood up, slowly.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

**_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's a silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me_**

With shaking hands, I remove the cloak from around me.

Draco's eyes widened; Astoria gasped violently.

I said in a loud voice, "I do."

Everyone turned.

Astoria's family was completely shocked.

Narcissa beamed, and Lucius groaned.

There were a lot of protests against my appearance, but I didn't listen to any of them.

I stared straight into Draco's eyes, and he smiled.

**_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_**  
**_But I'm only looking at you_**

**_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_**  
**_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

"I object." I said.

"Hermione?" Draco said gently. "What are you doing here?"

There was tenderness in his voice that I could not deny.

"Why are you trashing my wedding?" snarled Astoria. "Filthy Mud - "

"Don't talk to her like that," Draco barked. "Just shut up and let her speak."

Astoria was shocked.

"WHAT?"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the room was silent. Tension built in the air, hanging above all of us.

"I know I'm not the kind of girl who should be doing this," I said. "And I know I'm not what you want."

I looked into his grey eyes.

"But you have to hear me out. You are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."

Astoria started, but Draco held a hand up to silence her.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," I pleaded. "I love you so much, Draco, and I want you to take me back. Please. Don't say yes, run away from this now."

Astoria sputtered. "You're not going to do this, Draco, are you?"

Draco turned to her, his eyes sparkling once again.

"Unfortunately, Astoria, to tell you the truth, I never liked you. My parents - no, my father - blackmailed me to marry you."

He let out a strangled laugh. "Did you really think I would fall in love with someone like you?"

He took her hand. "This," he said, slipping off the ring, "belongs to only one girl. And that is Hermione."

Astoria was speechless.

Horrified, even.

Everything happened at once.

Lucius stood, and fired a spell at me.

I ducked away from the green light that offered to take away my life.

Narcissa tried to restrain her husband, to no avail.

Astoria broke down, crying.

Daphne was screaming at the guards, who were just scratching their heads.

Blaise nudged Pansy, who smiled smugly.

Luna was...dreamy, there honestly wasn't any other word for it.

And Draco sprinted for me, took my hand, and we ran out of the church.

**_So don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_**  
**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_**

"Run," he whispered. "Run where my father cannot find you."

"And you?" I asked.

"I'm going back to settle things. I'm so glad you were there to stop it. I don't know what I'd do without you around." He smiled lovingly at me, then turned to go.

I held him back.

"But what about us? What about - "

He shut me up with a kiss.

A kiss that told me he loved me.

He wound his fingers through my hair, and I pulled him closer.

He pulled away, and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'll explain the entire story someday...and I'll come back for you."

"This time, you promise?"

He stared into my eyes, his grey ones shining like stars so bright in the night sky.

"This time, I promise."

**_And you'll say, let's run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said 'Speak now'_**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I'm sure some of you are confused behind the 'whole story'.**

**This is the whole story:**

**When Draco proposed to Hermione, Lucius had had enough. He didn't want this to push through any further.**

**So he blackmailed his own son, forcing him to marry Astoria Greengrass. And, in the process, to break up with Hermione as well.**

**Draco still loved Hermione when he broke up with her, and he never wanted to leave her.**

**But his father wouldn't let him.**

**In the end, he had to get married to someone he didn't love.**

**Hermione wouldn't let that happen, so she sabotaged the wedding, and ran away with Draco.**

**Ta-da!**

**If you want me to make another one-shot instead for the 'whole story', tell me all about it in a review!**

**Thanks!**

**A/N: This was rewritten and edited.**

**Thanks!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**READERS:**

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**So if you were panicking when you saw this author's note, well, sorry, but it doesn't mean I'm making this one shot a multi-chap.**

**Rather, I'm going to have a FanFiction Clean Up Day.**

**If you're wondering what this means, it means that**** I'll be cleaning up my stories by removing all the typos, editing out the grammatical errors, so that they'll be good as new!**

**I just copy pasted the entire story on Word and edited out the typos and grammatical errors, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine.**

**All I'm saying is that ALL TYPOS WILL BE GONE.**

**I've also removed all typos from my other fics, so if you haven't read them yet, please give it a try.**

**So expect improved, professional fics next Saturday...**

**Luv Yall!**

**Violet Teardrops**


End file.
